1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener container, particularly to a container having a first section of the lid can be hold in the open position, to facilitate the user to reach his/her hand into the receptacle base to take or put the screws or other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,695 “Dispensing container for dispensing fasteners” which is consisted of a receptacle base 11 and a lid 23, the lid has a front section 24 and a rear section 25 which are connected by a hinge 26. The rear end of the front section 24 set with a projection portion 50 included a portion of planar upper panel 43 and five inclined, vertical or near vertical panels 52-56. The front end of the rear section 25 set with a socket 51 provided five inclined, vertical or nearly vertical panels 57-62. The surface 53 and 55 carry ribs 63 and 64 to ensure a tight fit that will hold lid front section 24 in the open position.
However, in order to hold the front section 24 of lid 23 in the open position, the user must force the projection portion 50 of front section 24 into the socket 51 of rear section 25. So, if the user presses the front section 24 of lid 23 with excessive force, the lid 23 will be easily separated from the receptacle base 11 or be broken by user. Moreover, the front section 24 of lid 23 can only be held in the maximum open position, it will limit the application of the front section 24 of lid 23, for example, the front section 24 of lid 23 can not be held in an inclined position to prevent the rain or other things fall into the receptacle base 11.
For this reason, the inventor of this invention, having much experience in designing and manufacturing container and its related products, understands and researches the problem of the foregoing prior art and hence devised this invention.